Pengorbanan
by byuncrackers
Summary: Pengorbanan Sehun dalam menjaga hati dari orang lain ternyata sia-sia. / ga pandai bikin summary / KAIHUN FIC! DLDR :) / chapt 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Sehun benar-benar malas saat seseorang berada di ruangan Jongin. Dan ia merasa, ia sedang di khianati. Tapi, betapa baiknya seorang Sehun, ia tetap optimis. Bisa jadi itu rekan kerjanya, bukan? Ia lalu duduk didepan ruangan kekasihnya itu, tidak peduli ia diomongin atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda tinggi menghampirinya.

"Hey! Kau ada perlu apa disini?"

"Aku,, ingin menemui kekasihku. Tapi sepertinya ia sibuk."

"Kekasih? Jongin maksudmu? Bukankah ia kekasih Kyungsoo? Sudahlama loh mereka." Jawab pemuda tinggi itu.

Jawaban simple, namun membuat hati Sehun pecah berkeping-keping. Hancur sudah harapannya. Hancur sudah kepercayaannya. Pengorbanannya susah payah menjaga hati ini, terlalu sia-sia.

.

.

©byuncrackers

Warning! Typo(s), gajelas, aneh, berantakan, plot pasaran, OOC dan pastinya YAOI! . Rate: T

Main pairing; KaiHun, other cast akan bertambah seiring perjalanan kisah.

DL?DR!

Mind to read and review? ^^

.

.

Brak! Bruk!

Suara gaduh terdengar dari sebuah kamar apartemen bernomor 15 yang berada di Tokyo. Penghuni tersebut sedang membereskan perlengkapannya untuk berangkat ke kota Seoul, sekedar pulang kampung, bertemu orang tuanya juga adiknya. Oh jangan lupa kekasihnya.

Namanya Oh Sehun, namja imut yang sudah sukses di umur 18 tahun. Ia bahkan memiliki klinik dikota Tokyo. Ia juga memiliki perusahaan di Seoul yang dikelola oleh sahabatnya, Yoo Ara dan Kim Junmyeon atau akrab disapa Suho.

"Yeoboseyo hyungie~~ aku sudah selesai berkemas dan akan menuju Seoul sekitar 2 jam lagi." ㅡSehun

"Ah! Arraseo, nanti kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai di Seoul. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehunna!~" ㅡSuho

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Baiklah kututup dulu." ㅡSehun

Sehun tersenyum. Setelah merapihkan kamarnya kembali, ia segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meluncur kesebuah restoran, sekaligus ia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Suho hyung, Yoo Ara, orang tuanya, Hayoung-adiknya, dan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

Chocolate Flavours. Begitulah papan nama yang ditempel diatas sebuah toko. Seperti nama toko kue cokelat, bukan? Salah! Itu bukan toko kue, melainkan toko pernak-pernik bertema cokelat. Toko tersebut, adalah toko teramai dari beberapa deretan toko. Ia berfikir dahulu. Lebih tepatnya mengingat apa yang ibu dan ayahnya suka. Ibunya suka menulis, ayahnya suka menggambar. Sehun langsung mencari sebuah diary cokelat dan sketch book.

Selama 1 jam memilih barang, akhirnya ia selesai belanja untuk ayah, ibu, adiknya-Hayoung, Suho, dan Yoo Ara. Tinggal untuk Jongin. Apa yang harus diberikan untuk Jongin? Sebuah tape baru? Tidak mungkin. Dia memiliki banyak tape untuk memutar kaset lagunya. Ah! Sehun punya ide.

Toko sepatu adalah pilihannya. Ia mencari sepatu menari dan sepatu kerja yang cocok untuk Jongin. Sebuah topi, juga beberapa kaset lagu hip hop. Sehun tersenyum manis, membayangkan kekasihnya itu memeluknya dan berkata "terimakasih! Saranghaeyoo~". Ahh, tanpa sadar pipi Sehun merona.

Matanya menangkap jam dinding di toko tersebut. "Wth. 30 MENIT LAGI PESAWAT AKAN TAKE OFF!"

.

.

Beruntunglah Sehun tidak terlambat datang ke airport. Ia benar-benar gugup. Untung barang-barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Ia sengaja duduk di pinggir, agar bisa melihat kearah awan-awan yang seolah permen kapas yang sangat Jongin sukai. Uh, ia semakin merindukan Kai! Ia melirik foto ditangannya, foto anniversary mereka ke dua. 'I miss you so much, Kim Jongin. Mianhae.'

Tak lama, speaker di pesawat yang intinya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan landing terdengar. Sehun segera mengenakan sabuk pengamannya kembali dan mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin.

Dan, cha! Beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat sudah landing. Hanya tinggal menunggu berhenti berjalan lalu ia akan mengambil kopernya dibagasi. Dan by the way, bawaan Sehun sangat banyak!

Setelah turun dan mengambil barang lau mengurus blablablah semuanya, ia langsung mencari keberadaan Suho.

"Whaaa hyungg! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu! Kau semakin tampan saja!" Ucap Sehun saat melihat namja berkemeja kotak-kotak dan celana simple.

"Haha bisa saja. Kau juga semakin... Sipit? Kurus pula! Kau tak makan eoh?"

Sehun merengut. "Makanlah! Aigoo sejak kapan Suho hyung yang notabene adalah orang pintar menjadi pabo!" Ucap Sehun dengan mata mengirling. Suho tertawa lalu mengusek rambut cokelat Sehun.

"Sudahlah kau cerewet sekali. Setahuku, Sehun adalah pribadi yang diam dan kalem. Kenapa jadi cerewet? Haha sudahlah, sini kubantu membawa barang-barangmu."

.

.

Setelah sampai rumahnya, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia sungguh lelaahh! Ia menghela nafas berat lalu mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan nama ibunya lalu meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo! Ummaaa~ aku sudah di Seoulll~"

"_Yeoboseyo Sehunnie~ ahh umma merindukanmu! Kapan kau kerumah?__"_

"Mungkin besok ya... Aku sungguh lelah umma~ buatkan aku kimchi untuk ne?" Rajuk Sehun. Terdengar kekehan ummanya dari seberang sana.

"_Tentu saja Sehunnie~ sudahlah kau istirahat dahulu saja~ jaljaa.__"_

"Ne eomma. Annyeong~ jaljayo."

Pip. Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia mengulum senyum. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur dan menutup matanya. "Night Seoul. Night Jonginnie~ aku akan mengejutkanmu besok!"

.

.

Sinar matahari yang hangat masuk dari jendela kedalam kamar yang didalamnya ada seorang namja bermata sipit yang masih nyaman dengan selimut tebalnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahwa ada yang membisiki telinganya. Tidurnya sedikit terusik.

"Sehunna bangun!"

Sehun terperanjat. Ia mendengus saat mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun dikamarnya.

"Susah sekali kau bangun!"

"Bodoh! Aku lelah!"

"Masa bodoh! Kau harus bangun pagi! Sudah sana sarapan, aku sudah memasakanmu beberapa makanan untuk sampai nanti malam. Aku bekerja dulu, Annyeong Hun."

Setelah cerocosan lebar Baekhyun selesai, Sehun langsung mandi dan bersiap. Ia mengatur rencana bagaimana ia bisa mengejutkan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Salah satu manager disebuah perusahaan besar di seoul.

Ia sudah membungkus hadiahnya dengan rapih. Sekarang, ia hanya tinggal membeli cake kecil.

.

.

Semua perlengkapan dan persiapan sudah selesai. Sehun membawa semua kadonya besarta kotak kecil berisikan kue. Ia memasukan kado-kado nya tersebut kedalam mobil lalu menuju perusahaan dimana Jongin bekerja.

Sehun turun dari mobil hanya membawa cake cokelat. Garis cherrynya melengkung keatas. Ia berjalan menuju meja di lobby, menanyakan apakah Kim Jongin sibuk atau tidak. Betapa senangnya ia saat mendengar bahwa Jongin sedang tidak ada jadwal. Ia langsung menuju lantai 3, lantai dimana ruangan Jongin berada.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan Jongin. Tangannya gemetaran. Ia benar-benar gugup untuk bertemu kekasihnya tersebut. Perlahan, tangannya mengetuk pintu bercat hijau tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat knop pintu berputar. Itu berarti Kim Jongin berada dibalik pintu tersebut.

"He? Nuguya?"

Orang yang membuka pintu bukan Kim Jongin. Senyum Sehun memudar. Ia mengumpati cakenya dibalik punggungnya. "Ah, aku sedang mencari Kim Jongin. Adakah?"

"Oh, Jongin sedang sibuk."

Dan orang tersebut menutup pintu ruangan Jongin dengan sedikit dibanting. Sehun menghela nafas. Entahlah, ia merasa ia telah dikhianati. Tapi Sehun selalu berpositive thinking. Akhirnya, ia duduk didepan ruangan Jongin dan terus tersenyum, tanpa peduli ada yang mencemoohnya.

.

.

"Siapa yang tadi, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo kembali dipangkuan Jongin, bergelayut manja.

"Tidak tahu."

Jongin mengangguk lalu mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Sesekali bercanda gurau. Dan karena candaan mereka yang keterlaluan, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menyentuh milik Jongin.

"Ahahaha! Jonginn ahahha mianhaee~ aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau memancingku, Do Kyungsoo~"

Kim Jongin, itu langsung mengelitiki Kyungsoo habis-habisan. Tapi, kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar ketukan pintu yang jauh lebih keras, terkesan marah.

"Kali ini biar aku yang buka." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo bangkit, lalu duduk disofa yang ada.

.

.

Cklek.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat Wufan yang ternyata mengetuk pintunya itu.

"Apalagi sih, tiang listrik? Kau selalu sajㅡ"

"Kau! Bodoh!" Kesal Kris.

"He?"

"Kim Jongin, maafkan saya. Tapi, bisakah saya mengambil beberapa menit waktu kencanmu dengan Do Kyungsoo untuk membicarakan ini? Saya mohon dengan sangat." Sehun muncul dari balik namja tinggi itu.

Jongin terdiam saat mendengar ujaran namja yang tak asing lagi baginya. Hatinya tiba-tiba seperti terhujam batu yang sangat besar. Ia shock. Sehun, tipe namja yang tak suka berbicara formal tiba-tiba berbicara formal didepannya, dengan suara yang serak dan mata yang sembab. Apa... Apa dia tau semuanya?

"Jongin sunbae, jawab pertanyaan saya."

Jongin kembali kaget, mendengar kata embel-embel sunbae keluar dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun, kekasihnya. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sehun sudah kembali?!

"Ah, ne, silahkan masuk."

Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun dengan bahasa yang formal juga. Sebelumnya, Jongin membisikan sesuatu pada telinga milik namja bermata bulat yang tengah duduk disofa itu. Namja itu tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Jongin, setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan.

"Bisa kita mulai? Sebelumnya, ini untukmu." Ucap Sehun menahan tangis sambil memberikan kotak berbentuk hati kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan menerima kotak tersebut.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, sudah berapa kau berselingkuh selama aku pergi ke Tokyo, eoh?" Sehun menekankan kata berselingkuh dikalimatnya. Jongin gelagapan.

"Sehunnieㅡ"

"Jangan panggil aku Sehunnie lagi. Itu nama panggilanku yang boleh disebut oleh kekasihku yang setia, bukan penghianat." Ucap Sehun lagi. Jongin merunduk.

"Sehun, ini bukan seperti yang kau kiraa."

"Bukan seperti? Bukan seperti katamu? Brengsek." Gumam Sehun. "Sekali lagi aku tanya. Sejak kapan kau berselingkuh dengannya?"

"Maaf Sehun. Aku hanyaㅡ"

"Oh Sehun hanya perlu jawaban. Bukan embel-embel alasan yang tidak penting!" Bentak Sehun.

"Baiklah. 5 bulan lalu."

"Oh. Bagus sekali perlakuanmu itu, Jonginna~"

Jongin diam. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Di Tokyo, banyak sekali pria dan wanita yang naksir sama aku. Kau tau? Mereka sampai menghabiskan beberapa lembar uangnya untuk membelikanku ini, itu, dan semuanya. Aku benar-benar menghargai mereka, tapi aku tetap menjaga hatiku. Agar tidak diambil oleh siapapun." Cerita Sehun sambil membelai pigura berisikan foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian cocok sekali." Ucap Sehun lagi.

Sehun benar-benar tegar, bukan? Sejujurnya dia sedang menahan tangis. Pengorbanannya menjaga hati sia-sia saja. Ternyata kekasih yang benar-benar ia cintai dan sayangi malah selingkuh. Ia ingin menangis. Sehun kecewa pada Jongin.

"Sehun..."

"Kau tau? Aku merasa percuma untuk menjaga hatiku, menolak banyak perempuan dan pria yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Huh. Aku lelah bekerja disana. Aku mencari uang, agar tabunganmu bertambah. Ternyata kau berkhianat ya, hahaha."

Air mata Sehun mulai turun. Ia tidak kuat menahan tangis lagi.

"Sehun maafkan aku."

"Terlambat Jongin. Kau bodoh. Kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri! Hey! Aku sudah berusaha untuk setia! Sedangkan kau?! Kau malah asik memiliki status lain dalam hidupmu! Cih, memuakkan!" Marah Sehun. Tangisnya menderas.

Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun. Menggenggam tangan Sehun, namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi, Kim Jongin! Baiklah. Kurasa itu sudah cukup. Hubungan kita sampai sini saja, kan? Dan untuk oleh-olehmu dari Tokyo, sudah ku titipkan pada Wufan sunbae."

Sehun mengusap air matanya lalu berusaha tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu, Jongin. Selamat tinggal. Awet-awet ya sama Kyungsoo."

Dan setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangannya, ia merasa bodoh! Kenapa ia tidak menahan Sehun? Kenapa ia tidak menggubris semua ceritanya? Kenapa ia tidak meminta maaf pada Sehun?! Kenapa malah Sehun yang minta maaf pada nya? Kim Jongin, kau sangat bodoh.

Seketika, ia teringat dengan kata-kata ibunya.

"_Aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kau dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin! Tidak akan pernah! Sekalipun kau bunuh diri, aku tak peduli! Kyungsoo itu jahat! Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!__"__ Bentak eommanya sambil menangis, saat Jongin meminta restu hubungannya mati-matian._

"_Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Eomma! Jadi tidak usah men-judge Kyungsoo hyung!__"__ Bentak Jongin balik. Eommanya semakin marah, tangisnya makin kencang._

"_Eomma,,, aku lelah menung__ㅡ__"_

"_STOP BICARA JONGIN! SEKARANG TERSERAH PADAMU! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGURUSIMU LAGI! JIKA SEHUN KEMBALI, KAU TAK PERLU MENYESAL, JONGIN! KARENA KAU, KAU ORANG YANG SALAH. Aku sungguh kecewa padamu.__"__ Ucap Eommanya lalu menuju kamarnya._

Jongin terdiam mengingat kejadian tersebut. Apa ia akan menyesal? Apa benar, Kyungsoo orang jahat?

Jongin hampir menangis. Ia baru merasakan rindu pada Sehun. Ia ingin memeluk kulit itu. Ingin mengecup garis cherry milik Sehun. Ingin menangis bersama. Ia ingat, janji nya dulu bersama Sehun.

_"Kita akan terus bersatu, tidak peduli seberapa jauhnya kita, kita akan terus saling mencintai. Itu janji kita, ne, Sehun?__"_

_Sehun mengangguk sambil menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jongin._

Janji yang dibuat saat mereka umur 15 tahun.

"Oh Sehun, bogoshippeo."

Dan ia baru sadar, foto diruangannya maupun dirumahnya hanya foto dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Foto nya bersama Sehun, ia lupa ditaruh dimana. Bahkan foto yang terselip di dompetnya juga fotonya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan SD card yang berisi fotonya dengan Sehun juga sudah dibuang.

Ia sadar. Ia keterlaluan. Ia brengsek. Ia bodoh. Ia bego. Ia tolol. Perasaan ini bergejolak. Ingin kembali pada Sehunnya. Sehunnya yang manis dan sabar.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Teriak Jongin.

"Titipan dari Tuan Oh Sehun, Tuan." Ucap Tiffany. Jongin tersenyum.

"Masukan saja diruanganku, nanti akan kulihat."

Tiffany membawa koper dan 2 kotak yang lumayan besar menuju meja Jongin.

"Terimakasih."

Pikirannya masih penuh dengan Sehun. Tiba-tiba, tangannya terulur mengambil satu kotak tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, sebuah sepatu menari yang sangat ia inginkan! Warnanya begitu pas. Ia sangar suka. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin dalam.

Tangannya membuka koper yang ada. Didalamnya ada surat.

_'Eomma-mu menangis dihadapanku, berkata bahwa barang-barang pemberianku tidak berguna? Brengsek Kau Kim Jongin. Aku kembalikan ini lagi padamu. Terserah mau kau apakan. -sehun'_

Jongin mengacak rambutnya.

"Sehun, mianhae!"

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu dikacangi oleh Jongin. Pria tan itu juga hanya melamun, bahkan ia jarang makan. Kyungsoo sebal. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini berada di sebuah taman bermain. Mata Kyungsoo melirik sinis gelang hitam yang sekarang bersarang di pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Gelang darimana?"

"Eh? Enh, gelang dari eommaku, sewaktu kecil. Yeah." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Boleh untukku? Itu bagus."

"Tidak. Maaf tapi ini kenang-kenangan. Ini dibuat oleh ibuku sendiri." Jawab Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Sama sekali tidak curiga dengan jawaban Jongin. Jika kau mengatakan Jongin bohong, ya, betul sekali. Gelang itu, gelang kembarnya bersama Sehun. Milik Sehun berwarna putih. Sehun berkata "gelang ini seperti yinyang, Jongin-ah! Saling melengkapi". Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat semua itu.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa tercueki kembali.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih! Semenjak pemuda pucat itu mendatangimu, kau jadi seperti ini. Kau aneh." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil merengut sebal.

Ia ingat, dulu saat Kyungsoo merengut, ia merasa gemas. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang, ia malah merasa kesal. Kyungsoo berlebihan, tidak memiliki kesan imut sama sekali. Memuakkan.

"Eum.. Kyungsoo hyung, apa kau masih ingin jalan-jalan? Aku merasa sedikit pusing." Alibi Jongin. Intinya ia ingin dirumah, ia ingin menelepon Sehunnya.

"Ah Jongin~" Kyungsoo pouting. "Aku masih ingin berjalan-jalann~" rayunya dengan suara manja.

"Uh hyungg~ aku mual mendengarmu. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

Dan Jongin pun jalan, mendahului Kyungsoo dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan namja bermata bulat tersebut sedang mengumpat dengan beberapa kata-kata kasar.

.

.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, atau berada diluar jangkauan"

Suara itu selalu terdengar ditelinga Jongin saat ia berusaha menghubungi Sehun. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia rindu Sehun. Ia harus mengakui bahwa berselingkuh benar-benar hal yang salah. Ia durhaka pada eommanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo malas saat namja itu mengatakan keinginannya untuk menikah, memiliki anak, dan lain-lain. Apa dia itu bodoh? Ia tak ingat bahwa ia adalah namja? Tsk. Bahkan Jongin pun tidak tau rela menikahinya atau tidak.

"Kyungsoo berhentilah mengoceh."

Kyungsoo berhenti. "Kau itu kenapa sih?"

"Tidak. Bisakah kita akhiri hubungan ini?"

"APA?! TIDAK! TIDAK BISA! AKU SUDAH SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" Teriak Kyungsoo tanpa malu. Sialan. Jongin muak dengannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." Jawab Jongin ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih protes. Ia segera menuju mobilnya, menuju rumah eommanya.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar punggung Jongin. Dan sepertinya, namja pucat itulah yang mengubah Jongin jadi seperti ini. Seringainya tercetak sempurna di wajah Kyungsoo. Doakan saja, Sehun ga kenapa-kenapa.

ㅡtbcㅡ

HOLAA!

Byun comeback again with absurd fanfic ini~ bagaimana? Asik ga?

Tbc / delete nih? Review yow~ saran diterima kok.

Pamit deh moah~ bubayz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Kyungsoo berhentilah mengoceh."

Kyungsoo berhenti. "Kau itu kenapa sih?"

"Tidak. Bisakah kita akhiri hubungan ini?"

"APA?! TIDAK! TIDAK BISA! AKU SUDAH SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" Teriak Kyungsoo tanpa malu. Sialan. Jongin muak dengannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." Jawab Jongin ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih protes. Ia segera menuju mobilnya, menuju rumah eommanya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

©byuncrackers

Warning! Typo(s), gajelas, aneh, berantakan, plot pasaran, dan blablabla.

Main pairing; KaiHun, other cast akan bertambah seiring perjalanan kisah.

Mind to read and review? ^^

.

.

Sehun memakan makan siangnya dengan malas. Saat ini, ia berada dirumah eommanya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

_Flashback_

_Seorang pemuda tinggi menghampirinya saat ia menunduk tersenyum kecil, menghayal, nantinya Jongin akan berteriak sambil memeluknya dengan senang._

"_Hey! Kau ada perlu apa disini?__"_

"_Aku,, ingin menemui kekasihku. Tapi sepertinya ia sibuk.__"_

"_Kekasih? Jongin maksudmu? Bukankah ia kekasih Kyungsoo? Sudahlama loh mereka.__"__ Jawab pemuda tinggi itu._

_Jawaban simple, namun membuat hati Sehun pecah berkeping-keping. Hancur sudah harapannya. Hancur sudah kepercayaannya. Pengorbanannya susah payah menjaga hati ini, terlalu sia-sia._

"_Benarkah?__"_

_Pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk. __"__Iya! Memang kau siapanya?__"_

_Sehun perlahan menangis, dan pemuda itu terkaget. __"__Kk-kkau?! Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?__"__ Tanya pemuda itu. Sehun diam, menggigit bibirnya. Tangisnya semakin kencang._

"_Sstt, uljima.. Kau bisa bercerita denganku. Namaku Wufan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Siapa namamu?__"_

"_-Huks__ㅡ__namaku Oh __ㅡ__huks- Oh Sehun __ㅡ__huks-__"_

_Setelah ia merasa lebih tenang, ia menceritakannya semua pada Kris. Kris langsung shock, dan ia mengerti._

"_Jongin brengsek rupanya.__"_

_Lalu, Kris mengetuk pintu ruangan Jongin dengan sangat tidak woles._

_flashback end_

Sehun benar-benar merasa kecewa dengan Jongin. Khayalan tetap hanya menjadi khayalan. Ia tidak menyangka, Jongin akan semunafik ini.

"Sehunna sayang." Panggil eommanya. Sehun menoleh. "Ne?"

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu, ia sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu. Aku akan membuatkan minuman." Jawab eommanya. Dahi Sehun mengernyit. Siapa yang mau menemuinya?

Sehun perlahan beranjak sambil membawa piring makannya ke ruang tamu, dan ia mematung saat melihat namja yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dan sebelum Sehun pergi, namja itu sudah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hun."

Panggilan singkat, padat, dan membuat Sehun gemetar. Jujur saja, ia masih takut bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, tuan?" Ucap Sehun dingin, tak sekalipun ia ingin menatap Jongin. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk nasinya dengan sayur tanpa memakannya. Hilang sudah nafsu makannya.

"Aku ingin membahas soal aku dan Kyungsoo..." Ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun mendecih. "Aku tidak perlu pembahasan tentang itu lagi."

"Aku bukan, akㅡ"

"Ohh pasti kau ingin meminta restuku untuk hubunganmu bersama Kyungsoo kan? Tenang saja, Kai, aku sudah merestuimu kok." Katanya lagi. Jongin terdiam. Kai, adalah nama samarannya dan Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang? Jongin ingin sekali bahwa saat ini adalah mimpi. Tapi sekali lagi, ia dalam posisi sadar. Nyata.

"Sehun..."

"Apa? Sudah jelaskan jawabanku? Aku dengan sangat ikhlas merestui hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Puas? Pergi sana. Aku muak denganmu." Bentak Sehun. Dan kali ini, Sehun menatap wajah Jongin. Jongin tetap diam.

"Sehun dengarkan aku dulu. Jeball~"

"HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG HAH? AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR ALASANMU DAN PERGI KAU DARI SINI! AKU MUAK! SEKALI LAGI, KITA PUTUS!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin?" Hardik Nyonya Oh turun tangan. Sehun tersenyum licik. "Tanyakan saja pada menantu kesayanganmu ini, aku ingin tidur, bye!"

Grep. Telat. Tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Nyonya Oh. Mati sudah riwayatnya. Walaupun Jongin yang salah, Sehun akan tetap menjadi pihak yang salah.

Lalu Jongin menjelaskannya terang-terangan, walaupun Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, kalau Jongin hanya bullshit. Nyari tempat aman dari Tuan Kim dan Tuan Oh HAHAHA dasar munafik. Benak Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Aku terkadang lelah, eomma. Sehun benar-benar susah dihubungi. Jadi kukira, dia sudah bahagia disana." Desah Jongin.

"FITNAH! ASAL KAU TAU YA! PONSELKU KAU YANG MERUSAKNYA DAN KAU SEENAKNYA SAJAㅡAAUWWW!"

Mulutnya dipukul pedas oleh Nyonya Oh. Sebenarnya, anaknya disini ia atau Jongin sih? Sehun makin gondok dengan Jongin yang tetap memberi alasan kenapa ia berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo. Bodohnya, Nyonya Oh benar-benar tidak emosi. Sehun kesal sekali. Rasanya ingin melempar Jongin ke sumur.

"Salah kau juga, Jonginnie.. Kenapa kau berselingkuh? Kau tau kan, Sehun benar-benar sibuk mengelola perusahannya disana.. Ia juga masih kuliah. Pasti tugasnya banyak. Kau sudah kerja, harusnya kau juga sibuk. Apalagi kau manager. Kau malah berselingkuh. Atau Kyungsoo-nya itu yang genit ya?" Kata Nyonya Oh. Sehun tersenyum manis. Ternyata eommanya itu benar-benar mengerti ia disana, padahal dalam satu setengah tahun ini, mereka tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, eomma.. Aku hanya tertarik padanya.. Mianhae eomma." Kata Jongin. Sehun mendelik.

"Jongin. Mianhae. Semua permasalahan kalian, aku tidak bisa turun tangan. Yang bisa menyelesaikan ini adalah ayahmu sendiri, dan Sehun tentunya. Besok aku dan Sehun akan kerumahmu. Arraso?"

Jongin mengangguk. Sehun menganga. "AKU TIDAK MAU! POKOKNYA AKU DAN KAI PUTUS DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBAHAS INI LAGI!" Teriak Sehun pada eommanya. Eommanya menatap tajam Sehun.

"Tidak eomma..."

"Sehun kau harus mau sayang..."

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TERLANJUR SAKIT HATI DAN KECEWA PADA PEMUDA ITU! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGURUSNYA LAGI!"

"Sehun!"

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU KERUMAH KELUARGA KIM DAN MENYELESAIKAN INI! DIA YANG BERBUAT, DIA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! PENGECUT JIKA MENYELESAIKAN DENGAN ORANG TUA! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Sehun lagi. Matanya sudah berair.

Sehun terduduk, memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian romantis yang Jongin berikan padanya, dan tiba-tiba pemuda tinggi berkata bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan teromantis! Damn! Hatinya semakin sakit saja.

"Sehunnie..." Lirih eommanya. Sedangkan Jongin diam. Ia makin bersalah melihat Sehun menangis terduduk seperti itu. Ia teringat janjinya dulu.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis, Sehunnie. Aku janji"

Ia dosa. Dosa besar. Berapa janji yang ia lontarkan, ia ingkari sendiri.

"Kai, kumohon. Salah kau sendiri seperti ini. Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Dan besok, aku bersama eommaku akan kesana, dan akan mengatakan bahwa kau dan aku benar-benar sudah tidak cocok. Puas? Baiklah sekarang kau pergi sana dengan Kyungsoo-mu."

Setelah Sehun melontarkan itu, ia pergi menuju kamarnya. Entahlah apa yang ia kerjakan saat itu, ia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Jongin. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Lebih baik, kau pulang saja." Kata Nyonya Oh. Jongin berusaha tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, monggu dan jjangah juga pasti akan menungguku ckckck." Alibinya.

"Annyeong eomma... Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun ne."

Setelah Jongin pergi, eommanya duduk disofa. Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.

.

.

Esok paginyaㅡlebih tepatnya dini hari, Sehun sengaja keluar rumah. Arlojinya menujukan pukul setengah lima pagi. Ia segera menuju tempat kesukaannya, dimana Jongin akan memeluknya erat, mengecupnya dengan kasih sayangㅡoh cukup! Sehun tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi.

Danau pelangi. Sehun menyebutnya seperti itu. Karena dibayangan danaunya, akan ada warna pelangi yang bisa dibilang tipuan mata, karena itu sama sekali tidak ada.

Ia mendudukan pantatnya dipinggir danau. Sebenarnya, ia cukup takut. Apalagi ini masih gelap, dan jarang sekali orang yang datang kesini. Bahkan, mungkin hanya ia dan Jongin yang sering kesini. Atau?! Atau Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo kesini? Oh damn! Ini tempat rahasia Sehun sejak kecil! Tapi segera ia tepis pemikiran itu. Memangnya Jongin ingat tentangnya?

Grsek. Srek.

Suara gesekan diantara semak. Sehun merinding. Ia berdoa saja, semoga itu bukan apa-apa. Setidaknya itu hanyalahㅡ

"NGEONG!"

"AAAA!"

ㅡhanyalah kucing.

Iya, itu hanyalah kucing. Sehun mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia benar-benar merasakan seakan ia sedang terkena serangan jantung. Oke itu berlebihan.

Tapi bingung juga sih. Kucing itu bukan seperti kucing liar, tapi kucing peliharaan.

"Ternyata benar kau disini."

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Siapa orang itu? Batin Sehun takut. Postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap, dibalut baju serba hitam dengan tudungan hitam yang menutupi wajahnya sehingga ia tidak tahu itu siapa. Sialnya, ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan dan sepatu lengkap. Benar-benar tertutup.

"Kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun bergidik. Darimana orang itu tahu bahwa namanya Oh Sehun? Hey! Ia baru di Seoul sekitar 14 jam yang lalu! Belum ada satu hari bahkan.

"Ndㅡnde." Jawab Sehun takut-takut. Orang mengangguk pelan. "Jaga sikapmu jika kau ingin selamat."

Setelah orang itu pergi bersama kucingnya, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Beribu pertanyaan merasuki pikirannya. Dan pertanyaan yang paling mencolok dipikirannya adalah..

"JAGA SIKAP? TAU APA DIA TENTANGKU EOHH?! SIALAN!"

ㅡtbcㅡ

Sorry bangett bangeet bangeett ff ini baru di update dan gaje sekali. Aku bingung cara biar ke acara intinya/? Rencananya aku mau bikin ini sampai 6 atau 7 chapt. Atau mungkin berakhir di chapt 5 lagi kali ya-_-

Baiklah! Aku mau berterimakasih pada reviewers yang sudah mengomentari ff ini ^^

Oke, mind to review again?


End file.
